Un jour comme les autres ou pas
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: Ichimaru, grand gamin et banquier à ses heures perdues, en couple avec Ichigo, étudiant en médecine. Ou une vie de couple absolument normale… quoique. UA, OS, yaoi, M, GinIchi, Cadeau avec thème imposé pour Zangyaku-sama


**Auteur **: Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Warning** : LEMON! (quoi les guidelines? tss)

**Voici mon premier essai avec Gin dans un yaoi... J'espère qu'il sera concluant... *stresse un poil* Il est pour Zangyaku-sama qui a imposé le mot "prise d'otages"  
**

**J'ai pas fait trop long mais qui sait, si ça a vraiment du succès, il est possible que je retente l'expérience avec Ginounet :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

One-Shot

_Un jour comme les autres... ou pas_

Ichigo eut un sourire tendre en avisant la silhouette effilée de son amant affalée sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Gin et lui étaient sortis à une fête pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Renji, un ami commun qui se mariait bientôt. Il fallait dire que les autres amis de Renji étaient particulièrement doués en ce qui concernait l'alcool et les jeux et la soirée s'était avérée être explosive dans tous les sens du terme puisqu'ils avaient fini par transformer les bouteilles de plastiques de soda et de jus d'orange des mélanges en mini-bombe.

Ichigo, étudiant en médecine, avait trouvé la chose assez amusante et, en milieu de soirée alors que l'ambiance subissait le contrecoup de la digestion du buffet herculéen, il avait sorti l'arme fatale du ballon de baudruche combiné au cartouche de protoxyde d'azote, autrement appelé gaz hilarant. Et si des grands gaillards comme son ami Renji étaient absolument à mourir quand ils riaient aux éclats, le meilleur était sans doute Gin. Se rouler par terre en riant sans pouvoir se maîtriser c'était quelque chose mais avoir le rire exact d'une sorcière d'un dessin animé de Walt Disney, c'était une preuve compromettante et un moyen de pression impressionnant.

« Hé, on est arrivé…

-Encore un peu, Berry-chan… »

Le jeune homme soupira au surnom. Qui croirait que son amant était plus âgé que lui ? Il utilisait des surnoms enfantins en permanence, c'était presque trop mignon. Et quand il y réfléchissait, c'était sûrement ce qui avait fait craquer l'étudiant : un surplus de mignon. Sauf qu'Ichimaru, banquier, était loin d'être mignon lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail ou de certaines autres activités…

« Allez, Gin, t'es pas encore au coma éthylique, nan ?

-Hm… rgnn…

-Okay je vois, grogna Ichigo désespéré. T'auras intérêt à te faire pardonner. »

L'étudiant attrapa son amant et passa un bras sur son épaule et, tant bien que mal, hissa l'homme sur son dos. Gin était peut-être plus âgé et plus grand, mais il était très fin et donc particulièrement léger. Encore heureux car son feignant de petit copain avait visiblement décidé de ne pas monter les trois étages qui menaient à leur appartement en se servant sans scrupule de son étudiant préféré.

« Berry-chan~ chantonnait la voix saoule.

-Quoi ?

-J't'aime trop tu sais… T'es la plus mignonne petite fraise que j'connaisse ! »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel tout en amorçant son ascension.

« Parce que tu connais beaucoup de fraises, toi ?

-Ouiii ! Je leur mets plein de chantilly dessus ! Gin approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du plus jeune et sa voix baissa soudain. Et après je les lèche consciencieusement avant de les croquer à pleines dents. »

L'étudiant écarquilla les yeux et cacha sa gêne. Le banquier passait son temps à le taquiner comme ça. Tout le temps, que ça soit devant le campus quand ils avaient des horaires communs ou carrément dans la banque où il travaillait. Ichigo ne cachait pas que cela l'excitait mais justement, se retrouver dans la rue rougissant juste comme une « fraise » comme se plaisait à faire remarquer Gin, n'était pas très agréable.

« Oh oh, je sens que cette fraise-là est prête à être cueillie… »

Ichigo grogna. Il ne supportait plus les fraises, il en avait marre des fraises, et le premier qui osait lui faire des blagues sur ces putains de fruits était irrémédiablement condamné à un passage à tabac en bonne et due forme. Seul Ichimaru se permettait de marcher sur le fil entre amusement et exaspération.

« T'as l'air bien en forme, feignasse, et si tu marchais un peu ?

-Oh non ! geignit-il. Je sens mes jambes qui sont toutes flasques…

-Tant que c'est pas autre chose…

-Serait-ce de la provocation ? titilla la voix aigüe.

-Dans ton état, je sais pas trop ce que ça donnerait. »

L'étudiant eut un sourire vainqueur. Ichimaru était un grand gamin, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait comme un adulte normal et banquier, c'était l'ego. Et l'attaquer ne manquait jamais d'effet.

« Tu me crois trop K.O ?

-Je crois pas. Je suis sûr. »

Ichigo venait d'arriver sur le palier et fouillait dans sa poche pour sortir la clé. Il avait posé le gamin grande taille contre le mur et abaissait la poignée quand le corps de son amant se plaqua contre lui, juste derrière.

« T'as cours demain ?

-Non pourquoi ? répondit innocemment Ichigo.

-Parce que tu vas avoir du mal à te lever.

-Prétentieux !

-Ma ma ma, Berry-chan, tu sais pas qui tu provoques ! »

Ichigo eut un regard en coin avec un léger sourire mutin.

« Au contraire, je crois que je sais exactement. Et je le répète, _prétentieux_… »

Il avait dit cela d'un souffle alors que les lèvres de son amant étaient tout près des siennes. Il afficha un air vainqueur quand la provocation fit son effet et que Gin le plaqua un peu plus contre la porte et commença à passer ses mains sur les hanches fines, les pétrissant avec lenteur. L'étudiant lâcha un soupir mais fronça les sourcils à mesure qu'on soulevait son t-shirt.

« Hé, pas dans le couloir, suffit juste d'ouvrir la p… »

Ichimaru réduisit son amant au silence en tournant sa tête sur le côté pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ichigo se concentra dès lors sur le baiser mouillé qui n'avait rien de propre, tentant vainement de jouer contre l'agilité de la langue taquine.

« Hmmm, Gin, grogna Ichigo entre deux baisers, c'est ouvert…

-Shh, j'm'en fiche ! » Et il reprit ses assauts sur la bouche.

Ichigo ne protesta pas de trop, après tout, il y avait peu de chance que leur voisin, retraité, rentre à cette heure-ci. Il ferma les yeux alors que la bouche de son amant glissait dans son cou et venait mordiller du bout des dents la peau le long de sa jugulaire et le muscle deltoïde. Les longues mains allaient et venaient entre ses hanches et son ventre, caressant furtivement.

« Gin… Pourquoi tu… »

L'étudiant eut un hoquet étonné en sentant la main de son amant plonger directement dans son sous-vêtement.

« Hé, attend… pas dehors… »

Ichimaru fit taire son jeune amant en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille. Une main au niveau du torse le retenait de s'enfuir tandis que l'autre entourait avec une extrême délicatesse le membre encore confiné dans son boxer. Il sentit Ichigo se cambrer contre lui au contact, ses mains s'accrochant à la porte comme pour ajouter un nouveau soutien en plus de ses jambes.

Le banquier fut satisfait de cette réaction et jugea qu'il pouvait aller un peu plus loin. Son bras occupé à retenir son amant contre lui descendit légèrement pour achever de déboutonner le jean d'Ichigo, puis, il abaissa le pantalon juste assez pour qu'il puisse ensuite ôter le sous-vêtement et mettre à l'air libre le sexe qui était déjà bien dur.

« Presque au garde à vous ? »

Ichigo rougit légèrement. Il était toujours gêné des commentaires de son amant pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour et bien entendu, si cela l'embêtait, Gin ne pouvait que redoubler d'ardeur. Celui aux cheveux argentés approcha sa bouche de l'oreille et passa sa langue sur le contour cartilagineux avant de la glisser dedans.

« Giiin… »

Ichigo s'était cambré d'un coup sous le frisson que cela lui provoquait et il reposa sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de son amant, pour lui offrir son cou. Le plus âgé afficha un large sourire avant de fondre dans le cou à la peau doré pour le lécher et y laisser toutes ses _marques_ d'affection. Quelque chose qu'Ichigo appréciait peu.

Tout en embrassant et en mordillant la peau souple, sa main entoura le membre jusqu'alors délaissé et serra délicatement. Ichigo retint son souffle et Gin put voir ses mains se crisper contre le chambranle et le bois de la porte d'entrée. Il étouffa un rire et frotta son bassin contre les fesses du plus jeune qui put réaliser toute l'étendue de son excitation du moment.

Ichimaru attendit quelques secondes que son amant se mette à gémir qu'on continue avant de commencer réellement. A partir de là, il se fixa le simple objectif de faire jouir l'étudiant devant sa porte d'entrée. Il passa son pouce sur l'extrémité et chatouilla la petite fente où se rassemblait déjà quelques gouttes.

« Si pressé, Berry-chan ?

-Tais-toi et continue… articula Ichigo entre deux soupirs et hoquet de plaisir.

-Y'a pas le mot magiiiiique~

-S'il te plaît, bordel ! »

Les yeux chocolat roulèrent dans leur orbite alors que deux mains venaient maintenant s'affairer autour de la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. La première glissait avec des gestes désordonnés sur toute la longueur de son sexe, les doigts se succédant pour faire de petits mouvements circulaires à la pointe et lui arracher de légers gémissements. La seconde était sous ses bourses et les soupesait d'une manière taquine. Les doigts effleuraient tantôt les sacs tendrement, appuyaient dessus comme pour un petit massage, passaient juste derrière sur la peau sensible.

« Aaahn ! Gin ! »

Ichigo se tortillait sous les attentions, frottant son bassin contre celui de son amant. Gin était vraiment insupportable pour les préliminaires. Il pouvait jouer avec ses réactions pendant de si longues minutes qu'Ichigo croyait parfois qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de plus poussé pour atteindre ses sommets.

Le jeune homme appuya son front contre la porte en haletant bruyamment alors que les gestes et les sensations se bousculaient en lui. Les mains d'Ichimaru glissaient comme des fantômes près de ses zones intimes, le taquinaient tellement…

« Gin, arrête… grogna Ichigo. Continue…

-Arrête ou continue ? plaisanta-t-il, va falloir être plus clair… »

Ichimaru fit exprès de ralentir ses gestes et gagna un nouveau grognement contrarié.

« Purée ! Continue mais arrête de me faire languir ! Aaah… »

Ichigo ne finit pas d'exprimer sa pensée, une des jambes de son amant était passée entre les siennes et le retenait légèrement en hauteur tout en appuyant à l'endroit stratégique. Presque assis sur le genou, il se mit à gémir sans retenue alors que les deux mains redoublaient d'ardeur au point qu'il sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir.

Ce qui arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Haletant et toujours dans cette position dans ce lieu pour le moins incongru, Ichigo tenta de calmer sa tête qui tournait. Il se demanda tout à coup quel était l'état de la porte alors qu'il venait tout juste de jouir et sentit l'énervement et le dégoût le prendre à la gorge.

« Tu… Tu as pensé à me remettre mon boxer avant que… avant que je…

-Que tu éjacules en effet ! lança Gin nullement gêné. Comme ça nous n'aurons pas à nettoyer la porte.

-Mais c'est… »

Ichigo n'osait même plus bouger, écœuré à l'idée de sentir la substance collante dans son boxer glisser sur ses jambes et plus loin. Devait-il en vouloir encore une fois à Gin de lui faire un coup pareil ou le remercier d'avoir épargné la porte d'entrée ?

« Mais maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo était nu, allongé sur le lit et son amant le couvrait de caresses et de baisers. Comme il lui avait dit, il était peut-être jeune et en bonne santé, mais deux érections en cinq minutes c'était beaucoup et le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs activité, Gin profitait allègrement du corps tout en finesse et en robustesse de son amant.

« Des fois j'me dis que t'as même pas besoin que j'sois réveillé pour me faire l'amour… »

Gin ricana et glissa sa bouche près de l'oreille de son jeune amant avant de souffler.

« Si seulement tu savais, Berry-chan~ »

Ichigo s'empourpra, n'osant croire que ce qu'Ichimaru sous-entendait était vrai. Après tout l'homme passait son temps à lui faire des plaisanteries. Il se souvenait même d'une fois où il avait bien failli se mettre en colère.

« Plus rien devrait m'étonner en fait… »

Ichigo roula des yeux alors que Gin venait de passer entre ses jambes qu'il avait écartées et légèrement soulevées pour accéder à son intimité qu'il embrassait.

« Vu que tu me files des… aaah, somnifères… et que tu m'attaches… »

Le jeune homme crispa les doigts dans les draps tandis que Gin riait déjà à l'évocation du souvenir.

« Pour me raser les parties… »

Ichimaru glissa ses lèvres plus haut jusqu'à caresser la jonction entre la cuisse et le bassin.

« Avoue que tu as adoré les nouvelles sensations après ça… »

Tout en se remémorant le souvenir de cette fois-là, Gin passait ses lèvres sur la peau tendue des hanches et mordillait à loisir. Il tenait le membre de son amant dans sa main et savourait déjà le moment où il serait complètement dur dans sa paume.

« Quand je t'ai léché toute la nuit à ces endroits parfaitement imberbes, tu ne t'es pas plaint non ? »

Ichimaru titilla l'intimité du plus jeune de ses longs doigts et lui arracha un glapissement surpris qui n'avait rien de viril.

« Allez Berry-chan, avoue que tu as adoré… »

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'on masturbait déjà son sexe à peine de nouveau dur. Le rythme de Gin le tuerait un jour, car pour quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui, il tenait redoutablement bien la cadence. Il se laissa faire quand Ichimaru le retourna délicatement sur le ventre et redressa son bassin pour y coller le sien.

L'étudiant soupirait de plaisir en sentant le contact électrique du sexe de son amant entre ses cuisses mais il se dépêcha d'écarter un peu les jambes. Il voulait passer à la suite, et rapidement. Voyant que son amant tardait vraiment, ou se faisait simplement désirer, il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et, d'une diversion bien calculée en embrassant Gin, lui en versa un peu dans la main.

« Pressé, Berry-chan ?

-Prépare-moi, vite, Gin… »

La voix chaude du plus jeune, volontairement séductrice, remua les tripes d'Ichimaru qui se sentit obligé d'accéder à la requête de son jeune amant. Il le recoucha sur le ventre, en appui sur ses genoux, et, pas trop rapidement pour ne pas tout de suite satisfaire Ichigo, glissa un doigt dans l'intimité chaude.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et souffla pour rester le plus détendu possible et laissa Gin fouiller en lui.

« Aaah, juste là ! »

Le jeune homme roula des yeux et poussa inconsciemment son bassin en arrière pour motiver la friction.

« Juste… là tu veux dire ? Ichimaru appuya pile sur la prostate et se délecta du cri de plaisir qui résonna. A cet endroit précis ?

-Ouiiii… gémit Ichigo. Continuuuue, Gin ! »

Le plus âgé ricana et ajouta un second doigt rapidement tout en passant une main sur le sexe pulsant de son amant. Il ne cessa de le faire crier tout en ajoutant le troisième et dernier doigt et, prenant quand même la chose au sérieux, se força à détendre les muscles le plus possible.

« Allez, c'est bon là ! geignit Ichigo. Je veux la suite…

-La suite ? plaisanta Gin. Mais de quoi peux-tu bien parler ? »

Tout en taquinant le lobe d'oreille puis en mordillant les épaules charnues, l'homme attrapa un préservatif lubrifié qu'il passa rapidement.

« Berry-chaaaan~

-Prend-moi, bordel ! Allez, met-la t'en meurs d'envie ! »

Ichimaru afficha un large sourire vainqueur.

« J'aime t'entendre dire des saletés, tu sais, c'est excitant ! »

Ichigo rougit légèrement mais avec l'effort et le plaisir qui le harcelait, cela passait inaperçu. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tendit dès qu'il sentit le sexe de son amant se frayer un chemin en lui. Il l'avait réclamé certes, mais il aurait pu prévenir un peu avant !

« J'aime tellement cette position, tu ne sais jamais ce qui va t'arriver avant que cela soit déjà en train de t'arriver…

-Pour ça que t'aimes tellement me bander les yeux ! Pervers, va !

-Oui, mais pas pour te déplaire, hein ? »

La petite conversation eut le mérite de détourner un peu l'attention d'Ichigo de la douleur et une fois le plus inconfortable passé, le plus âgé attendit quelques instants. L'étudiant haletait sous lui et il ne pouvait qu'adorer ça. Il caressa son dos de ses mains, sa chute de rein à se damner qu'il massa profondément et, après quelques minutes, sortit de son antre chaude avant d'y rentrer plus rapidement en essayant de viser un certain point.

« Giiiin ! »

Touché, pensa-t-il gonflé d'orgueil.

Plusieurs fois il effectua les mêmes gestes jusqu'à prendre un rythme de plus en plus rapide au point de perdre Ichigo dedans et manquer de rentrer dans un genre de transe où tout fonctionnait par automatisme.

« Gin ! »

Chaque fois prononciation de son prénom résonnait comme un encouragement et Ichimaru redoublait d'effort pour combler son jeune amant au-delà de ses attentes. Il passa sa main sur le sexe jusqu'alors délaissé et le caressa lentement, avec une application qui fit jouir rapidement le jeune homme et éclaboussa les draps. Gin ne tarda pas à le suivre mais ils continuèrent leurs mouvements et leurs caresses jusqu'à atteindre quelque chose de bien plus savoureux.

Ils s'écroulèrent ensuite dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre, étroitement serré. Gin ôta distraitement le préservatif et saisit son jeune amant pour le garder contre son torse et plonger son visage dans les mèches orange qu'il affectionnait tant. Les deux reprenaient leur souffle avec difficulté et ils étaient bien d'accord pour s'offrir un petit somme avant de s'y remettre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo était confortablement installé lorsque le réveil sonna. Il avait toujours du mal à trouver une bonne position quand il se reposait contre son amant car ce dernier avait un corps anguleux et l'os de son épaule, assez saillant, lui faisait mal. Il fallait donc goupiller le truc avec la couverture et l'oreiller pour pouvoir poser la tête sur son petit ami sans risquer le torticolis ou le bel hématome au réveil.

« Berry-chaaaan~ murmura la voix douce du plus âgé. Va falloir me lâcher…

-Hm… Non, marmonna Ichigo, tu restes encore un peu… »

Le rire de Gin éclata dans la chambre et l'étudiant sourit, amusé. Ichimaru n'était pas un féru des effusions d'affection. Il mimait souvent l'amant sirupeux pour l'amusement, taquinait beaucoup Ichigo avec ses extravagances, mais il ne faisait jamais de câlin à son petit étudiant s'il n'y avait personne autour pour que ça le gêne.

« Hm, okay. Parce que j'suis pas rancunier, hein.

-C'moi qui t'ai porté trois étages, feignasse.

-Ah, tu me blesses, Berry-chan.

-Pff, j'te laisse sur la banquette la prochaine fois. »

Ichimaru afficha un sourire sincère, les rares qui lui arrivait d'arborer. Ichigo ne le vit pas sinon il l'aurait fait remarquer et en aurait profité pour le taquiner à son tour.

« Bon, j'vais être à la bourre, Berry-chan, j'y vais. »

Le banquier se sépara de son étudiant bon an mal an et attrapa ses vêtements soigneusement rangés dans la penderie. Ichigo passait son temps à ranger derrière lui et cela lui prenait du temps sur ses études. Gin soupira en se disant qu'il ferait plus d'efforts car le futur médecin devait travailler dur pour passer son année. Peut-être même que ce soir il lui ferait une petite surprise ? Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse tiens.

L'homme ne prit pas de petit-déjeuner avant de partir et il entendit presque la remontrance attentionnée de son jeune amant. Ichigo s'inquiétait toujours de sa maigreur et était persuadé qu'il ne se nourrissait pas correctement, du coup, il subissait régulièrement les conseils de l'étudiant en médecine qui lui expliquait les méfaits de sauter le premier repas de la journée.

« A ce soir, Berry-chan ! »

~ o ~

L'étudiant en médecine laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur le dossier du canapé. Il s'était levé une ou deux heures après le départ de son amant et s'était courageusement affalé dans le canapé avec un café et des biscuits petit-déjeuner avant d'allumer la télé et s'abrutir un peu plus devant des tas de programmes débiles ou de feuilletons à l'eau de rose.

Il n'y avait pas cours exceptionnellement aujourd'hui pour il ne savait plus trop quel évènement social important. Une association qui venait faire des conférences et proposer des activités pour sensibiliser sur il ne savait plus trop quelle maladie. Il fallait dire qu'en ce moment la vie de l'étudiant se résumait aux partiels et à quelques sorties avec son gamin d'amant. Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de gamins aussi précoce au lit, il en avait encore mal aux hanches ce matin. Son téléphone sonna tout à coup et il l'attrapa sur la table, c'était un sms.

_« Que dirais-tu d'un déjeuner, Berry-chan ? =w= »_

Le smiley fit sourire Ichigo. A chaque fois il y voyait un genre de renard avec un regard joueur à peine malin sur les bords. Mais il était rarissime que l'homme puisse se libérer pour déjeuner, et encore moins assez de temps pour l'inviter.

_« Avec plaisir, Fox-Face :P »_

Dans la bagarre des surnoms incongrus et qui mettaient dans l'embarras, Ichigo n'était pas peu fier de sa trouvaille. Surtout que Gin avait un caractère et des manières qui, si elles l'amusaient, terrifiaient souvent les gens. Et lorsque ces dits gens entendaient un sobriquet de ce type, cela avait toujours un effet dévastateur.

Après quelques échanges de messages, Ichigo avisa l'heure et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Ensuite il révisa un peu ses cours et fit quelques fiches histoire de ne pas prendre de retard. C'était un bon élève donc il n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire autre que de conserver son niveau. Ce qui n'était tout de même pas une mince affaire.

Tout en fredonnant des airs de musique qui venaient sporadiquement dans sa tête, Ichigo rangea un peu l'appartement de tout ce qui traînait par terre. Il n'était pas un maniaque mais son enfance et son adolescence avec Yuzu, sa sœur, lui avait imprimées de bonnes habitudes. Gin était plutôt du genre bordélique, excepté son bureau qui restait toujours fermé à clé.

Dans l'appartement, ou plutôt le loft qu'ils partageaient, Gin avait en effet sa propre salle où il archivait des documents visiblement très importants qui étaient toujours sous clé. Au départ, Ichigo s'était senti un peu mis à l'écart face à tant de secrets mais il avait fini par s'habituer à ce fait et, au final, son amant s'enfermait rarement tout seul dans sa salle pour travailler.

Leur lieu de vie se composait d'un immense salon qui se séparait en une pièce commune et en salle à manger. On comptait les pièces indispensables comme une salle de bain, des toilettes, il y avait une grande chambre qu'ils utilisaient plus une pour les invités, ainsi qu'une salle exigüe qui servait de débarras.

Après avoir un peu révisé ses cours, le jeune homme se prépara convenablement pour rejoindre son amant à la banque. Le jogging et le t-shirt troué ne passeraient pas sur le lieu de travail. Il opta pour un de ses jeans les plus chics, assez moulant et d'un noir d'encre. Par-dessus il enfila un pull à manches longues noir, à col en v. C'était son modèle préféré dès qu'il fallait se faire élégant et il n'y avait pas à dire, avec ses cheveux oranges légèrement tombant sur ses yeux et sa nuque, il se trouvait plutôt beau gosse.

Il avait un peu d'avance mais étant donné que sa voiture était en révision, il devait calculer avec le temps du métro. Il prenait la ligne qui était le plus souvent en panne donc il ne savait jamais vraiment le temps dont il aurait besoin. En comptant une trentaine de minutes, il jugea qu'il serait plutôt large.

Il arriva à destination avec un peu d'avance et s'étonna de voir autant d'effervescence dans la rue à cette heure-là. En même temps Ichimaru avait placé son commerce dans une des artères principales de la ville, où il y avait beaucoup de commerces variés et il arrivait souvent à l'homme d'affaires d'acheter un petit cadeau avant de rejoindre son amant dans leur appartement.

« Bonjour, Madame, salua poliment Ichigo en entrant dans la banque.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. Puis-je vous renseigner ?

-Je viens voir Monsieur Ichimaru, ne vous dérangez pas. »

Le jeune homme passa l'entrée et traversa la zone où les clients parlaient avec les conseillers. Il connaissait l'endroit et fila directement vers le bureau de Gin. Il toqua deux fois à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Il poussa la porte au signal et referma lentement derrière lui, se demandant bien ce qu'avait pu prévoir son amant.

« Berry-chan ! Enfin !

-Enfin ? s'étonna Ichigo. Je ne suis pas en retard, il est tout juste midi… »

Le banquier se leva et vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres délicatement avant de fermer la porte à clé et glisser le store pour qu'on ne voit pas à travers la vitre de son bureau 'aquarium'. Gin portait un costume bleu marine au liseré très fin argenté qui se mariait parfaitement à ses cheveux et sa cravate bleu ciel rappelait ses yeux. Mais seul Ichigo pouvait le savoir car il était le seul à avoir le privilège de voir les beaux yeux d'Ichimaru.

« Je t'ai manqué par hasard ? lança innocemment l'étudiant alors que son amant le plaquait contre la porte.

-Ma ma ma, si tu savais à quel point je suis perdu sans toi !

-Ah ça… je suis encore étonné que tu trouves des sous-vêtements propres dans ton placard… »

Quel meilleur moyen de casser l'ambiance. Occupé jusqu'alors à couvrir le cou de son jeune amant de baisers, Gin soupira et son corps fut bientôt secoué d'un rire. Si Ichigo ne suivit pas, il admit un sourire amusé.

« Heureusement pour toi, j'ai mis une lessive en route, t'auras un caleçon pour demain…

-J'avais envie de te prendre sur le bureau mais tout à coup l'envie est passé, Berry-chan.

-Dommage, hein ? »

Ichigo avait un souvenir assez humiliant de la dernière fois où son amant avait voulu échanger quelques caresses intimes au travail. Il avait fini caché sous le bureau pendant une heure avec une érection d'enfer parce que son imbécile de copain n'avait pas pensé à fermer la porte ou à décaler légèrement son rendez-vous.

« Alors nous devions déjeuner ? demanda distraitement l'étudiant.

-Oui, mais je voulais un déjeuner spécial moi, chouina l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

-Pauvre petit, je te plaindrais presque… »

Ichigo allait rebrousser chemin quand la main, grande et osseuse, de son amant se posa sur son bras.

« Allez, je plaisantais tu sais bien, Berry-chan.

-Mon petit Fox-face d'amour, bien sûr que je le sais ! rétorqua Ichigo sur le même ton. Ce sont tes passages sérieux qui m'inquiètent plus ! »

Gin sourit et alla mordiller le lobe d'oreille du plus jeune en guise de représailles. Il aimait bien embêter les autres, mais lorsqu'ils rétorquaient, c'était légèrement moins plaisant. Il attrapa sa sacoche contenant ses papiers et son argent et ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils sortent. En partant, il prévint son secrétaire qu'il reviendrait vers 14 heures pour le premier rendez-vous de l'après-midi.

Ils rejoignirent un restaurant absolument chic qu'Ichigo connaissait déjà. Pour un quidam, donc pour lui au départ, c'était le genre d'établissement luxueux où on se sentait toujours mal à l'aise mais Ichimaru évoluait dans ce milieu comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ou un renard dans un poulailler si Ichigo avait bien décodé le comportement de son amant.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Gin alors qu'ils recevaient leurs entrées.

-Hm ? Je pensais juste que j'étais un sacré dompteur.

-Eh ?

-J'ai réussi à apprivoiser un charmant renard qui passe son temps à rouler tout le monde…

-Oh oh, es-tu sûr de m'avoir apprivoisé ? »

L'étudiant eut un air malicieux et prit une bouchée de son assiette.

« Non, je t'ai rendu dépendant de moi ! s'exclama-t-il goguenard. Car si je n'étais pas là, tu irais cul nul au boulot…

-Maieuh ! C'est bas comme coup, Berry-chan ! » geignit Gin.

Ils avaient bien avancé leur repas quand un grand silence s'imposa tout à coup dans le restaurant. Les deux amants dressèrent l'oreille et balayèrent la pièce du regard, étonnés, et ils se figèrent en avisant la personne qui venait tout juste d'entrer. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres, et tous étaient cagoulés, tenant des armes de gros calibre dans leur bras.

Ichigo pâlit ostensiblement et amorça un geste de panique immédiat. Il avait déjà vécu une fusillade et cela l'avait traumatisé. Du reste, il avait connu Gin en allant demander un prêt à la banque par la suite pour réparer les dégâts qui avaient été causés chez lui.

« Ichigo, reste calme. »

Le jeune homme lança un regard apeuré à son amant qui s'était déplacé sur la banquette de la table pour se rapprocher de lui. Ichimaru utilisait rarement voire jamais son prénom, alors cela l'inquiéta même si cela le conforta également dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas seul.

« TOUS EN RANG DEVANT MOI ! tonna la voix d'un des intrus.

-Et que ça saute ! ajouta un autre sur le même ton. Et pas d'histoire ! Le premier qui cherche à s'barrer sera buté ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les clients et le personnel du restaurant était réuni dans la salle principale. Le troisième homme armé fit sortir les membres du personnel manu militari tout en gardant une arme braquée sur les clients.

« Enfin, Monsieur, on peut peut-être s'arranger. » bredouilla un homme de bonne classe.

L'inconnu armé le frappa violemment sur le visage avec son arme et balaya la pièce du regard jusqu'à tomber sur un jeune homme prostré dans les bras d'un autre.

« Toi là ! »

Ichigo tressaillit et Gin raffermit son étreinte, fusillant l'ennemi du regard.

« Tu te sépares de ton pote et tu vas ramasser tous les portables ! »

L'étudiant crispa les yeux, incapable de bouger. Son amant l'encouragea finalement à obtempérer, voyant que les agresseurs n'hésiteraient sûrement pas à employer la force. Ichigo lui lança un regard inquiet mais le sourire rassurant de son petit ami le rasséréna légèrement.

« Tu les mets tous dans ce sac et illico, Poil de carotte ! »

L'étudiant aurait bien voulu protester et casser quelques dents à son vis-à-vis pour avoir osé le surnommer ainsi, mais l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains était un argument de poids auquel il ne voulait certainement pas se mesurer.

Il récupéra les différents Smartphones et BlackBerry de tous les clients rapidement et rendit le sac au ravisseur.

« Cherche le bon dans le tas ! ordonna-t-il à son sous-fifre. Et toi, Poil de carotte, retourne à ta place. »

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier. De nouveau dans les bras de Gin, il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait pour eux tous.

« Ils cherchent quelqu'un mais je pense qu'ils ne savent pas exactement à quoi il ressemble, murmura le banquier discrètement. Du coup ils cherchent via les répertoires. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il se demandait quel genre de personne ils pouvaient bien rechercher.

« A qui est ce téléphone ? résonna tout à coup la question autoritaire. Plus vite que ça ! »

Une jeune femme leva une main tremblante. Ichigo eut instantanément de la peine pour elle. Le preneur d'otage s'approcha d'elle.

« Où est vot' patron ?!

-Je… bredouilla-t-elle, je ne sais pas, je… »

Aussitôt elle prit un coup qui la sonna mais ne la blessa pas gravement. Ichigo manqua de se redresser pour arrêter cette violence mais Gin le tint fermement contre lui.

« Ne joue pas aux héros, intima-t-il. Pas maintenant et quand ils ont des armes d'assaut ! »

L'étudiant se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça mais Gin avait raison. Une action intempestive pourrait mener au bain de sang. Il leur fallait attendre l'arrivée de la police et le début des interminables négociations.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi. »

Il allait continuer quand les sirènes se firent entendre dans la rue. Gin dressa l'oreille. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les preneurs d'otage aient mieux pensé leur revendication que la préparation de leur coup. Ils ne semblaient pas très professionnels et il était persuadé qu'à la moindre incartade il y aurait des effusions de sang.

« Nous savons que vous êtes à l'intérieur ! retentit une voix dans un haut-parleur. Relâchez les otages ! »

Le chef du trio fit un signe à son ami. Il prit deux téléphones et échangèrent les numéros.

« Tu leur envoies celui-là pour commencer les négociations. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme armé était en ligne avec le policier en chef. Il avait délaissé la femme qui semblait avoir eu contact avec la personne qu'il recherchait et parlementait activement. D'après ce que Gin avait pu saisir, l'affaire n'aurait jamais dû prendre une telle ampleur.

Un petit négociant avait été biaisé par un gros acheteur et, voyant qu'il était entourloupé, avait tenté de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Mais on savait bien à quel point un individu isolé et sans puissance économique pouvait rivaliser avec les multinationales. Et le résultat était là. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé était de prendre des gens en otage en espérant faire valoir ses droits. Sauf que pour le moment il avait gagné un beau billet pour la case prison dès qu'il sortirait du restaurant.

Ichimaru n'était pas trop stressé. Certes, il se faisait du souci, mais plus pour son jeune amant qui tremblait à ses côtés. Ichigo tentait par tous les moyens de faire bonne figure mais Gin n'était pas dupe et finissait par bien le connaître.

Les heures s'écoulèrent ensuite, les policiers essayant de faire craquer les ravisseurs en leur imposant des délais d'attente extrêmement longs où ils faisaient semblant de parler avec le responsable. La femme, qui était la secrétaire dudit responsable, était dans un état d'anxiété assez préoccupant. Elle avait compris que si les négociations au téléphone ne fonctionnaient pas, elle y passerait probablement.

« Pourquoi ça met autant de temps ? chuchota Ichigo.

-Ta gueule ! »

L'étudiant sursauta à l'ordre et se rabroua bien vite quand on pointa le canon de l'arme droit sur lui. Il blêmit ostensiblement mais parvint à rester maître de lui-même.

« Vous ne dites pas un mot où on vous plombe ! C'est clair ?! »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, soucieux de rester en vie. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, la tension ne cessait de monter. A chaque petit pas qui semblait être positif survenait un hic qui ramenait tout en arrière. C'était à se demander si les services de police faisaient vraiment un effort.

Ichigo avisa sa montre, déjà 16 heures. Ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle de restaurant depuis quatre heures, assis par terre et regroupés en un tas de personnes angoissées. Gin gardait un bras autour des épaules de son jeune amant et l'enlaçait ainsi pour le et se rassurer. Malgré sa force de caractère, il n'en menait pas large.

« Toi, lança le leader en montrant la secrétaire. Tu vas sortir. »

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les clients suivi d'une remontrance tonitruante qui imposa de nouveau le silence. La femme se redressa lentement, n'osant croire qu'elle allait être libérée alors qu'elle avait un rôle potentiellement intéressant pour eux.

« Je…

-Ta gueule. Tu vas leur filer ça en les retrouvant. »

On lui tendit un papier qu'elle saisit d'une main tremblante et elle prit le chemin de la sortie lentement. Elle avait franchi la porte et s'avançait vers les voitures de policiers, mains levées pour montrer qu'elle était désarmée, quand Ichigo remarqua qu'un des ravisseurs se parait à tirer.

« Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Arrêtez ! »

Gin essaya de rattraper Ichigo avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable mais tout se passa très vite. Un coup de feu et la secrétaire tomba, morte. Et un coup avec l'arme, Ichigo s'écroulait sur le sol en gémissant de douleur, une main sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ! gronda le chef. Tu veux sortir la rejoindre toi aussi ?! »

Ichigo serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir. On l'avait frappé sur la pommette violemment avec la crosse du fusil et cela était vraiment douloureux.

« Excusez-le… »

Gin s'était approché en ayant l'air absolument traumatisé. Il jouait la comédie mais son petit numéro de l'otage apeuré qui tentait fébrilement de sauver son camarade eut son effet et il récupéra Ichigo pour le reprendre près de lui. Il obligea son amant à ôter sa main de sa joue ensanglantée. Le coup avait été particulièrement violent et lui avait ouvert la peau.

« Shh, je vais essayer de demander des glaçons pour toi. » souffla-t-il tout bas.

L'étudiant ne répondait pas, trop concentré sur la douleur qui lui vrillait le visage. Il n'avait même pas pu sauver la pauvre femme qui avait eu le malheur d'être la secrétaire du mauvais patron. Après de longues minutes dans le silence de la salle où il tenta de reprendre son souffle et de maîtriser la douleur, il rouvrit finalement les yeux pour tomber sur le regard concerné de Gin.

Ce dernier lui avait posé une serviette de table sur la joue pour qu'il puisse maintenir la pression sans se couvrir de sang.

« J'ai… besoin de glace, tenta-t-il auprès d'un des gardes, la blessure… »

Un des hommes grogna, n'en ayant visiblement rien à faire. Ichimaru hésitait à insister mais une autre personne intervint avec une réserve prudente.

« Il faudrait de la glace pour engourdir, le sang coule, ça pourrait être grave…

-Vous me faites chier ! gronda l'homme qui se tourna vers le chef qui observait par la fenêtre. Ils veulent de la glace pour Poil de carotte ! »

L'interpelé tourna la tête et avisa l'apparence du blessé. Il faisait peine à voir en effet avec sa joue déjà boursouflée et le sang qui coulait sur ses habits.

« Bah, s'ils trouvent de la glace, j'm'en tape. »

Ichimaru se releva instantanément pour aller chercher la glace mais Ichigo s'agrippa à lui. Voyant cela, l'autre homme qui était intervenu en leur faveur se leva à leur place. Il revint vite avec un bac à glaçons qui avait servi pour une bouteille de champagne. Tout était presque fondu mais l'eau était largement assez froide pour faire son effet. Gin mouilla une autre serviette et l'essora avant d'y glisser les morceaux de glace encore entiers. Il le posa sur la pommette sanguinolente et déjà gonflée avec douceur.

Ichigo eut un geste de recul sous la douleur mais il se força à rester immobile le temps que son amant nettoie la blessure avant de garder le froid contre sa peau. Après de longues minutes, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Sans les réponses du policier, il était dur de deviner ce qui se passait. Mais la situation semblait leur sourire car le chef des trois preneurs d'otages affichait un large sourire en insistant sur les « bien bien ».

Tout s'arrangerait peut-être pour eux… Il leur fallait juste ne pas sortir de la même manière que la secrétaire. Tout le monde avait encore imprimée dans la tête l'image de la jeune femme qui croyait s'en sortir et qui se prenait une balle dans la tête.

« Alors faut qu'on relâche trois d'entre vous pour conclure le marché ! lança-t-il amusé. Et vous êtes vingt. Va falloir choisir ! »

Les otages se regardèrent tous, inquiets. Sortir ? La vraie manière ou le genre de départ direct pour un autre monde ? Ichigo détourna les yeux et préféra rester contre son amant. Ichimaru lui frottait l'épaule affectueusement.

« Regarde sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face… »

La voix de Gin était si basse que l'étudiant crut bien qu'il avait eu une hallucination. Mais, en plissant les yeux discrètement, il discerna comme une ombre tout en haut du toit. Des snipers ? Si on les laissait tirer, ils seraient sans doute sauvés !

« Faites d'abord sortir le blessé ! s'exclama la voix d'un otage.

-Oui, il lui faut des soins ! »

Ichigo pâlit. Il ne voulait pas essayer de sortir pour se retrouver dans le même état que la précédente. Ces gens étaient affreux à proposer une telle chose ! L'envoyer dehors le premier se tenait vu qu'il était blessé mais c'était surtout pour voir ce qui allait se passer !

« Gin, murmura-t-il effrayé, les laisse pas… »

Celui aux cheveux argentés eut un air agressif mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Le dernier mot appartenait aux trois hommes. Après encore un moment au téléphone, le chef reprit la parole.

« Poil de carotte et son pote là, vous sortez. »

Les deux hommes se figèrent, le plus jeune un peu plus.

« Et que ça saute ! vociféra-t-il. Pas que ça à foutre. Et toi là, qu'a proposé qu'il se casse, tu les suis ! »

Trois, le compte y était. Ichigo se redressa lentement, aidé par Gin. On les poussa ensuite vers la porte de sortie. Ichimaru gardait un œil dirigé derrière lui alors qu'ils pénétraient sur la place face aux voitures de police en stationnement. Il y avait trois preneurs d'otages et trois otages libérés et Gin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir un signe néfaste. Il fallait marcher assez vite mais pas trop pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

« Gin… ?

-Quand je te dis, tu te couches par terre.

-Que…

-Maintenant ! »

Il n'y eut qu'un seul tir audible. Gin aurait cru que chacun des ravisseurs prendraient une cible mais quand il sentit les mains d'un ambulancier le relever, il comprit que les choses s'étaient déroulées bien différemment.

Il balaya la place du regard, et saisit rapidement la situation. Dès que l'un des trois hommes eut tiré et touché leur compagnon d'infortune, les policiers avaient rétorqué et tiré à leur tour dans le restaurant.

« Venez, vous devez passer un examen…

-Occupez-vous d'Ichigo d'abord ! »

Le jeune homme tremblait sur ses jambes et son teint palissait à vue d'œil. Un étudiant en médecine n'était généralement pas témoin des accidents, il les soignait. Et malgré ce qu'on pouvait en penser, soigner une blessure par balle était très différent de voir la balle partir et blesser.

Trois heures plus tard, après passage à l'hôpital et auprès de la police pour faire les dépositions, Ichigo et Gin étaient tous les deux chez eux. Le plus jeune était allongé dans le canapé. Il avait l'air un peu endormi, sans doute le contrecoup des poussées d'adrénaline combinées aux médicaments. Il avait une énorme compresse sur la joue qui lui prenait presque la moitié du visage.

« Je t'ai apporté un sandwich, Berry-chan. »

Ichigo admit un sourire et s'installa mieux contre Gin qui venait de s'asseoir. Il avait du mal à bouger les muscles de son visage à cause des points de suture qu'on lui avait posés. La blessure était vraiment vicieuse, d'un genre de douleur qui était bien moins supportable qu'un bleu ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Tu sais, commença l'étudiant avec humour, je vais finir par vraiment détester les déjeuners avec toi…

-Maaa, Berry-chan… J'y peux rien si on a toujours des problèmes !

-Je sais bien. Mais d'une certaine manière, je crois que si on avait pas tout ça, on s'ennuierait… »

Il y avait une pointe d'amusement et de mélancolie dans le ton du plus jeune. Après tout, ils avaient vu deux personnes mourir sous leurs yeux aujourd'hui… C'était quelque chose qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

« Dis… ça te dirait de prendre des vacances ? lança Gin subitement.

-Je ne dirais pas non. »

Le banquier se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit de son jeune amant. Il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne affectueusement. Puis, lentement, il passa une main sur la joue cachée par la compresse et embrassa les lèvres entrouvertes d'Ichigo. Le baiser fut simple, chaste, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils comprirent le message sous-jacent.

Ils avaient bien failli y passer.

* * *

**Avec Gin je suis incapable de faire de l'humour sans tomber dans le drame mais bon, tout finit bien ! :D**

**Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des comm' pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **


End file.
